youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Alienated
"Alienated" is the third episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 29th of the overall series. It aired on May 12, 2012. Logline The Team and the Justice League continue to hunt the Kroloteans that have invaded Earth—but the aliens have help from an extremely unexpected source.(2012-04-27). SEASON TWO. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-04-27. Synopsis Title One of the meanings of the word "alienated" is to have become hostile or unfriendly where there was previously attachment. This possibly refers to Aqualad, who blamed the Team for the death of Tula, and Aquaman for concealing his parentage, thus becoming alienated from them. It may also refer to the Kroloteans, who were alienated from the Light thanks to its new partner. It can also refer to Miss Martian's wanton use of telepathy, which further alienates her from Superboy. Other possible wordplays exist based on the root word "alien". There are many aliens mentioned in the plot: the Kroloteans, and their "Competitor", who may or may not be the one who provided the alien bomb used to blow up the Kroloteans to dust. The Main Man, an alien bounty hunter, was also mentioned. Finally, while not a real definition, to alienate someone could mean the process of turning someone into an alien—something that refers to the Kroloteans abducting Earthlings and replacing them with alien fakes, in effect "turning" them into an alien. Cast and characters |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2"| G. Gordon Godfrey |- | rowspan="2"| Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2"| Vandal Savage |- | colspan="2" | Bibbo Bibbowski |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Catherine Cobert |- | Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Blue Beetle |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Lagoon Boy |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | rowspan="2"| Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Kaldur'ahm |- | colspan="2"| Black Manta |- | Maggie Q | colspan="2"| Wonder Woman |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | colspan="2" | Martian Manhunter |- | Michael Trucco | colspan="2" | Adam Strange |- | Michael T. Weiss | colspan="2"| Captain Atom |- | Mae Whitman | colspan="2"| Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Atom (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Flash (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- Continuity * This episode takes place right after the events of "Earthlings", with Zeta Squad reporting on events that occured on ]]Rann. * [[Miss Martian explains what happened in the sixteen hours from "Auld Acquaintance", with accompanying visuals from the same episode. * Miss Martian again aggressively interrogates a Krolotean, resulting in a vegetative state as seen in "Earthlings". * The Kroloteans discuss Lobo's presence, from "Happy New Year". * This episode shows a marked improvement of Superboy and Superman's relationship, which came to a turning point in "Auld Acquaintance". Trivia * Other than the shells of the Appellaxian invaders, the Hall of Justice trophy room also houses many items recognizable from the comics: :* Costumes of Guardian, Firebrand, Wildcat, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Red Torpedo, Flash (Jay Garrick) and Sandman. :* The Star Diamond from Justice League of America #4. :* Kanjar Ro's Slave Ship of Space from Justice League of America #3. :* The Green Bell of Uthool, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and the Red Jar of Calythos from Justice League of America #10. :* The Key's Key Gun from Justice League of America #41. :* Libra's scale staff from Justice League of America #111. :* The Gamma Gong from Justice League of America #4. :* Doctor Light's light-projector from Justice League of America #12. * Wonder Woman mentions Icon has experience with intergalactic tribunals. In the comics, he defended Earth in front of the Terminian court, who considered the planet so uncivilized it warranted destruction. * Superman calls Superboy "Kon-El". This is also Conner's (pre-new 52) adoptive Kryptonian name in the comics. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Who is the "Competitor"? * How and when did Tula die? * How did Nightwing find out that Aqualad had started working with Black Manta? * When and why did Tula join the Team? * How did Aqualad find out that Black Manta was his father? * What happened to Ocean-Master? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season two episodes